Welcome to Scotland
by ZoeTheDovakiin
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Ingrid and her mum, Sylvia, are moving to Scotland to get away from the past and start a new future. What Ingrid doesn't know is that she'll be dragged into a grand adventure with her nine-year-old neighbor and a family of... Vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I stared glumly out of the car window, at the equally glum weather. I let out a slightly irritated sigh as we reached a sign saying "Welcome to Scotland". My mother – Sylvia – looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"Come on, Ingrid. Scotland won't be that bad, think of it as a new adventure. Meet new friends and escape the past," She said, trying to sweeten up my sour mood.

"What if me and Erin drift apart?" I asked, my voice going quiet. Erin was my best friend. We had known each other since nursery, or probably even before then. We were basically joined at the hip and were inseparable, until now, at least. "I know we can still talk over the phone and see each other during holidays, but you know how close we were." I added, miserably.

Mum opened her mouth, as if to reply, but closed it again instantly, then sighed in defeat. We stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity, her eyes trained on the road in front of her and mine staring out into the vast green fields.

After the painful silence, my mum turned her head slightly toward me, but kept her eyes on the road. "Sweetheart, I know this is hard for you but Alistair makes me happy." She said in a soft tone. She opened her mouth again and hesitated, trying to choose her next words carefully. "Ever since your father and I… Separated, everything seemed like a difficult task. Then Alistair came along, a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

I looked at my hands, while my fingers nervously battled each other. She was right, when my parents got divorced; my mother was borderline alcoholic, which often meant me looking after her. When she met Alistair, it was like a new door had opened for her. She immediately cut back on the alcohol and turned her life around.

"Mum, I'm so sorry. I've been selfish." I turned my head to her. "You're right. This is a new opportunity to make new friends." I gave her a small smile that never reached my eyes and she returned it. After that we both went back to a more comfortable silence for the rest of the journey.

My mum started slowing the car down as we got near a huge castle. I stared up at it in awe, taking in all of the beautiful medieval style brickwork and the swirling patterns of the ivy creeping up the sides. My mum looked at me, her eyes bright and shining.

"We're here!" She almost screamed in excitement. I was stunned. My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened.

"This is our new house?" I asked, gesturing toward the huge building. My mum snorted as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"No, that's where our new neighbours live. The Thompsons have just moved here too, except, they came all the way from San Diego." My mum said, smiling. "That is our new house." She pointed a slender finger to a small-ish cottage, which looked quite cosy. My gaze landed on the cottage and slight disappointment filled me.

"Who builds a tiny cottage right next to a huge castle?" I asked in disbelief. My mum laughed and shook her head. I looked over to her and smiled. "It's beautiful. It looks very cosy."

We stepped out of the car and Alistair opened the door to welcome us to our new home. He was quite a plump man, with brown hair streaked with grey. Laugh-lines creased around his mouth, making him appear as though he were in his forties instead of mid-thirties, just a year older then my mother. He walked over to us with a broad smile on his face as we removed some of our stuff from the boot of the car. Hopefully, the truck would be here soon with the rest of our belongings.

Alistair helped us by getting the heavy boxes. "How was the journey?" He asked in his thick Scottish accent. This was going to take a while to get used to.

"Bit tiring, but the scenery was beautiful!" My mum replied, still very excited. I kept silent as I got my belongings and followed behind them into the cottage.

It was beautiful on the inside, more so than on the outside. It looked Victorian, with the black beams across the ceiling and the paned windows. On the far left, in the living room, there was a stone hearth with a log fire crackling away, making the cottage cosy, just as me and mum predicted.

Alistair smiled at me as I looked around with huge eyes. "Right missy, want me to show you to your new room?" I smiled and nodded, following him as he led the way.

"Now, I painted your room white, since I don't know how you want it, so feel free to decorate it anyway you want." He said, his smile getting broader. I looked around the room and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, it's beautiful!" I said politely. He nodded and left me to myself, closing the door behind him. I sat down on the bare mattress and looked at my new room. Home sweet home, I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Bah, sorry for the long wait in le update. I was pretty much living with my friend because her parents went on holiday and she felt lonely. So, this took me like... 2 weeks to actually write and I'm still not that happy with it. I may change it around... What do you guys think?**

**In my head, the way Ingrid meets Rudolph sounded a bit better, then I wrote it down and then... Pfft, I don't even know anymore. **

**The only time I get inspiration is at stupid times in the morning, meaning , I fall asleep at the desk mid-sentence, then I get lost and it turns into utter mess. Sorry, yo. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Little Vampire, just Ingrid, her mother and Alistair!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was around half six in the morning when I woke up with my face crushed against the pillow. I lifted my head, to wipe the sleep from my eyes and then I looked out of my bare, curtain-less window.

The sky was a beautiful pinkish purple colour, indicating that the sun was starting to rise. I was actually up early enough to see the sun rise. This never happened, I was known for being quite lazy.

After a few minutes of lying in bed, I sighed in defeat and slowly got up. Obviously I wasn't going to have a lie in today. What a shame.

I shuffled around my room, dodging boxes that needed to be unpacked. All of them were labelled in my mum's clumsy handwriting. I came across one that was labelled "clothes". I opened it and rummaged around for some comfortable clothes; an oversized Bring Me the Horizon hoodie, leggings and fuzzy socks. Perfect.

I used the hair tie from around my wrist to tie my long, red hair up into a high messy bun, grabbed my make-up bag and then walked into the bathroom. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself for a little bit.

I sighed and pulled out concealer and started dabbing it over the dark circles under my eyes and my blemished. How I wished I had clear skin. Once I was done with my face, I grabbed black eyeliner and lined my grey-blue eyes and then coated my lashes in mascara.

I waltzed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to find Alistair. This was my first time alone with him and I barely spoke to him, I felt a huge wave of shyness wash over me.

He turned to face me when he heard me entering. He smiled broadly at me, so I smiled back.

"Good morning, Ingrid. You're up early." He said in his thick Scottish accent. It was going to take me a while to get used to that. I chuckled a little.

"Good morning. Indeed, I am, it is very weird. Mind if I make some toast?" I asked him shyly, with a small smile.

"This is your house now, too, y'know. You don't have to ask." He chuckled. He let out a small laugh, feeling a little silly now and walked over to the toaster and popped some bread in.

Once my toast was done, I sat at the table, opposite Alistair. We both sat in silence. I stared out of the window, watching as the sky got brighter and turned into a pale blue colour. After what seemed like ages, Alistair sighed and stood up.

"It looks like it is time for me to get to work. See you later, Ingrid." He said as he walked over to the door and put his jacket on. I gave him a small wave as I shoved the last bit of toast into my mouth.

Five minutes after Alistair left the small cottage, my mum slowly shuffled into the room, her slippers slapping against the tiled floor.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked me, her eyebrows rose as she looked at me.

"Good morning to you too, mother." I said, sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at me and started to boil the kettle. "I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep." I mumbled at her.

"Aw, sweet pea." She said in mock sympathy. "Since you're ready, you should come meet the neighbours then come shopping with me." She wasn't asking me. I had no say in this.

I groaned at the table and she grinned at me. "We need to buy stuff for your room." She said, getting excited. "Want a coffee?" She asked. Mother was hare brained; she always seemed to change the conversation quickly. I just nodded at her and she pulled out two mugs and started making coffee.

It was nine in the morning and my mum decided it was a good time to go introduce ourselves to the neighbours. Much to my mother's displeasure, I decided to keep my comfortable clothes on and then slid my feet into my old biker boots.

My mother pretty much pushed me out of the door and dragged me over to our neighbour's place, in pure excitement. She knocked on the door and whilst she was waiting for an answer she turned to me.

"Remember, chuck, be polite and show a good impression." She talked way too fast when she was excited. She turned back to the door as a blonde woman, a few inches taller than me, opened the door. A huge smile broke across my mum's face.

"Hi, I'm Sylvia, and this is my daughter, Ingrid! We just moved here and I heard you and your family just recently moved here too!" By this time, the blonde woman had an equally huge smile on her face too. She introduced herself as Dottie Thompson, and then called for her husband, Bob and son, Tony to come join her.

Tony was a cute kid; his blonde hair was spiked up with gel and round spectacles rested on his small nose. My mum and his parents were busy chatting away, so I looked over to him and smiled. He took a step closer to me and motioned to me in a "come hither" manner. I tilted my head in confusion, but bent down a little so I was level with him.

"Do you like vampires?" He whispered in my ear. His cheeks were slightly pink and he looked worried. I wonder why that was.

"Yeah, vampires are cool!" I grinned at him. He looked slightly relieved. He then turned to his mum.

"Mom, can I show Ingrid my drawings?" He asked her, she smiled at both of us and nodded. She welcomed me and my mum in and invited us to stay for tea, we both politely agreed.

Tony grabbed my hand and pulled my upstairs to his room. He closed the door and then proceeded to close the curtains. My brows knit together. Is he planning on showing me something glow in the dark?

Once he made sure there was no natural light in the room, he walked over to the chest at the foot of his bed. He knocked on it and then opened it. To my surprise, there was a boy around the same age in there.

His skin was pale. Paler then mine, and trust me, mine was very pale. Dark circles complimented his pale skin. It strangely suited him. His sunken eyes opened and two red orbs stared at me. My mouth opened slightly as shock and horror filled me.

"Ingrid, this is Rudolph, he is my best friend." Tony stated with a proud smile on his lips.


End file.
